ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Phobia Factor
Phobia Factor is the ninth episode episode in the series Simien 10. Plot Simien, Vorkus and Allen return from a horror movie. Vorkus said that if he sees the mummy from the movie again, he'll run in screams. Simien laughes on Vorkus, but Vorkus says that Simien's afraid of Chame-lions. Allen says that they should stop laughing at each other, when Simien says that Allen is afraid of cockroaches. They start laughing on each other when a shadowy figure that "he could start tonight". When they return to the base Omnimorph doesn't show up. They ask Zynon and he tells them that Omnimorph is on a mission. At night, the shadowy figure says to a Transylvanian, a Ectonurite and a Loboan to start the attack. In the base, the team are suddenly attacked by the Loboan, Ectonurite and the Transylvanian. Simien uses Bonecrusher and the rest of the team defeat them. Suddenly, the team gets a black-out. Zynon says that the battle was a diversion to turn off the power. Zynon tells Simien, Vorkus, Allen and Ic to return to their rooms. Some minutes later, Ic runs out of his room in screams. Ic says it's a black hole, and he tells the team why he is afraid of them: when he was little, and flying through space, he reached a blackhole, which when he tryed to freeze it it altered his powers, making him freeze from aywhere. If it wasn't for Zynon, he would have died. Zynon said a blackhole would have ripped the ship already, when he sees the small blackhole. Suddenly, a Chame-lion, a mummy from the movie Vorkus saw appear. Simien and Vorkus run away, when cockroaches and a Galvanic Flouranimorph appear. The whole team runs away, and hides behind a wall. Simien is reminded that when he fought the Chame-lions as Megabite he wasn't scared of them, so he turns into Eruption. He tries to shoot fireballs at them, but he discovers that they are holograms. He says someone tricked them, and the shadowy figure Phobius says it was him. Phobius explains he made the holograms to make the team scream, and make him more powerful. Eruption attacks him, but is confused because of his holograms. Phobius manages to escape. Outside the base, Phobius tells his Transylvanian henchman to create a portal to bring the team's real fears out. He brings out a Galvanic Flouranimorph, Mechachlorox, a Chame-lion and cockroaches. Inside the base Simien tells the rest of the team that they're fears were holograms. Phobius appears with his team, and shows them the real fears. Simien turns into Arachnophobia and with the rest of the team fight Mechachlorox, the Chame-lions and Phobius's henchmen. They defeat them, and when Phobius's team escapes, Phobius stays and is captured by the team. Zynon tells Simien that they are going to show Phobius his own fear, so Simien should into Weatherize to shapeshift into every fear he says in the list of fears. They go through every fear in the list, but Phobius isn't frightened. Zynon says they forgot Phobophobia, and that's hard to shapesift into. Simien turns back and turns into Flashback and makes Phobius go back to the past when he was showing the team their fear. Flashback shapeshifts into Phobius and Phobius is scared of himself so he won't give him a fear. Phobius screams, making himself weaker. Phobius runs away, but promises to get his revenge somehow. Meanwhile Omnimorph returns from his mission... Main Events *The first appearance of Phobius, Vrees, Phobius's henchmen, Mechachlorox, Arachnophobia and Flashback *Omnimorph goes on a mission, shown in the next episode *The fears of everyone in the team along with Phobius are shown (except Omnimorph's) *Phobius scares the team *Every alien in the Polytrix was used at least once after this episode *Simien transforms for the first time into Arachnophobia and Flashback Aliens used *Bonecrusher *Eruption *Arachnophobia *Weatherize *Flashback Characters *Simien *Allen *Zynon *Ic *Vorkus *Omnimorph Villains *Phobius *Vrees *Ectonurite henchman *Loboan henchman *Mechachlorox *Chame-lions Trivia At this episode, every alien except Irony, Gasplanet, NML and Atomix were seen. Category:Simien 10 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Simien 10